lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Clinic's Secret
Special map for the 6th Clinic event. Complete the stages to free the trapped souls and earn Demon Contracts . There are 5 stages that do not require to complete. You are given 5 attempts per stage each day and can reset them for 30 each. You will get different amounts of depending on your letter score. A will give you 5 , an gives 3 , a gives 2 , a gives 1 , and a gives 0 but will not deduct attempts. Your score must be higher than your opponent and within the specified range to trigger the Soul Release effect which gives you 6 . Stage 1 - Kimi's Request * Score Range: 15,000 - 25,000 points higher * Style: Simple, Lively, Mature, Pure, Warm Nikki, Momo, Bobo, and Kimi meet up, and Kimi asks them for their assistance. She explains that there is a mysterious Sixth Clinic, which is rumored to be a place where one can obtain special abilities, and that they may have something to do with the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, specifically that Gray Raven and Queen Elle may be working together. Kimi tells them she has other things to attend to, and Nikki promises to report back with anything they discover. Stage 2 - Demon's Clinic * Score Range: 25,000 - 35,000 points higher * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Sexy, Cool They arrive in Losol, where the clinic is located, and are disturbed by the city. Bobo tells them more about what she's heard, saying that Gray Raven can perform surgery that grants special abilities, but that it's worth a soul. She adds that it's called the "Sixth Clinic" because six is a devil's number, which scares Momo. Stage 3 - Peachy's Trial (1) * Score Range: 10,000 - 20,000 points higher * Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool Once at the clinic, they are unimpressed, and it looks empty. Peachy comes to greet them, and Nikki tells her they are there to meet Gray Raven. Peachy worriedly says that nobody who has come recently is really there for business, and asks them to compete with her. Stage 4 - Peachy's Trial (2) * Score Range: 20,000 - 30,000 points higher * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm Peachy says she will answer a question since Nikki beat her, but she refuses to answer why people have been visiting the clinic. Instead she tells Nikki about the medical procedures Gray Raven performs, saying that you can get powers, but each time you use it you will age. She shows off his collection of souls, and the amount of people surprises Bobo. Stage 5 - Peachy's Trial (3) * Score Range: 5,000 - 15,000 points higher * Style: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool Nikki passes another styling battle with Peachy and requests to see Gray Raven. Peachy refuses again, saying he is in the middle of an important operation. They find out that Queen Elle is not interested in Gray Raven's services, and they leave after competing once more. Category:Events Category:6th Clinic Category:Event Maps